


waiting for the tides to meet

by absinthine



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Miscommunication, Pining, Selkie AU, The Canes Exchange 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absinthine/pseuds/absinthine
Summary: "Selkies aren’t real,” Teuvo scoffs, and the boy immediately pouts.“They are! I’m real, look,” he says, and lifts his arm out of the water; except, it’s not a hand at the end, it’s a flipper, webbed and downy.Teuvo stares, unsure if he’s dreaming. “Okay,” he says finally, and sticks out his hand. “I’m a human. Nice to meet you.” He pauses. “Wanna see a cool rock?”





	waiting for the tides to meet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Two_for_Slashing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_for_Slashing/gifts).



> hello, two_for_slashing, i've been wanting to incorporate mythology into a work for a while, so thanks for giving me the perfect excuse!
> 
> i tried to tick multiple boxes but i think i only really got the selkie au and the pining down, i hope you enjoy it anyways!
> 
> \---
> 
> this is a work of fiction with characters only based off their real life counterparts.
> 
> unbeta'd as usual so all mistakes are mine

The summer before Teuvo turns eight, his family makes the four hour drive north to Saimaa for vacation. One of his aunts had bought a cabin by the lake during a midlife crisis episode, or so he was told.

“Can Eero come play?” Teuvo asks, and his mother smiles at him.

“You know Eero has to rest,” she chides gently. “Go have some fun by the water while we get dinner ready. And be careful of the fairies.”

Teuvo rolls his eyes. “I stopped believing in those when I was four,” he mumbles.

 

* * *

It’s a pretty nice lake, he supposes. He doesn’t really have that much of an opinion about lakes. He’s seven.

Rocks line the shore, not quite jagged, but not quite smooth, either. Teuvo spends a good amount of time digging through them, pocketing ones that are interesting shapes or colors. He attempts to skip a few before he gets bored and wanders onto the dock. It’s sturdy enough, and there’s a small boat tied up at the end, rocking gently, waves glinting off the shiny red paint.

He spends some time poking around for oars, or something that might help him move the boat. Nothing.

Teuvo climbs into the boat anyways, and tucks his knees in.

“Hello,” someone says, and Teuvo starts.

There’s a boy in the water, about his age, half out of the shallows, moon-eyed and sable-haired. Teuvo leans over the edge of the hull to get a better look.

“Hi,” Teuvo responds, carefully. He hadn’t seen or heard the boy approaching.

“What’s your name?” the boy asks, and something in his voice makes Teuvo’s spine stiffen.

_ Be careful of the fairies, _ his mother’s voice echoes in his head, and Teuvo doesn’t believe in mythical creatures, not really, but he still says, “You can’t have it.”

The boy smiles, and for the first time, Teuvo notices his teeth look odd, pointed. Or perhaps it’s his imagination.

“If you give me your name, I’ll tell you mine.”

Something rolls in Teuvo’s gut. “Teemu,” he lies, panicking, thinking of his favorite hockey player, and the boy laughs.

“You got me. I’m a selkie.” He says it so matter of factly that Teuvo’s sure he’s heard him wrong.

“...Sorry?” Teuvo mumbles, and the boy bares his teeth again, and there’s definitely a distinct pointedness to them.

“I’m a selkie,” the boy says again.

“Selkies aren’t real,” Teuvo scoffs, and the boy immediately pouts.

“They are! I’m real, look,” he says, and lifts his arm out of the water; except, it’s not a hand at the end, it’s a flipper, webbed and downy.

Teuvo stares, unsure if he’s dreaming. “Okay,” he says finally, and sticks out his hand. “I’m a human. Nice to meet you.” He pauses. “Wanna see a cool rock?”

* * *

 

 

They get along, as kids tend to do, without much effort. Teuvo shows him his rocks, lining them up along the weathered wood planks. The boy swims out a little bit into the lake and shows him how to catch fish. Teuvo tells him about hockey.

Teuvo doesn’t even realize how late it’s gotten until a voice in the distance interrupts some story he’s telling.

”Dinnertime!” he hears, faint but clear.

Teuvo scuffs his shoe against the wood planks of the dock. “That’s my dad,” he says. “I should go.”

“Your hockey games sound fun,” the boy says. “I have to go home too. It was nice to meet you,  _ Teemu _ .” A ripple and a splash, and the boy is gone, a dark shadow swimming away into the lake.

Teuvo knows he isn’t watching but he waves goodbye anyway. He’s halfway back to the cabin before he realizes he never got a name to call the boy - no, the selkie.

Next time, he thinks.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mom, I met a selkie today,” he says at dinner, just to see his mother’s reaction. She hums noncommitally, “That’s nice.”

“I saw him turn into a seal. A real selkie,” he says, quieter, but his mother is already distracted, in conversation with his father.

Next to him, his brother makes a babbling noise. “Sticky,” says Eero, and places his hand in his mashed potatoes.

 

* * *

 

 

Teuvo goes out to the lake the next day, and the day after that, and every subsequent day, in hopes of meeting the boy.

In total, he spends 15 days and 6 hours at the lake house, and doesn’t see the boy again, but thinks of him all the time.

 

* * *

 

 

As he gets older, Teuvo’s summers become busier. His dream to become a professional hockey player means that he spends all his time outside of school on the ice. Summer is no exception: there are always training camps to attend, workouts to do. It turns out he’s pretty good, and he’s lucky his family is supportive. They stop going on vacations so much - a combination of lack of time and more of the family finances going towards hockey - and slowly, surely, the boy from the lake fades from Teuvo’s memory.

It doesn’t matter, though, because the only thing that fills Teuvo’s head now is  _ hockey. _

He makes it to Jokerit’s first team. He gets drafted. He makes it to the NHL. He  _ wins the fucking Stanley Cup. _

He gets traded, exactly one year after the best day of his life, without much fanfare.

 

* * *

 

 

The first time he meets Sebastian Aho face to face, it’s because he’s running late - it’s not his fault, okay, he’s never been to this facility before, and he missed the entrance of the parking lot twice because Google Maps kept telling him to drive past it - and almost walks right into someone as he’s shuffling into the locker room.

“Hi,” Teuvo says. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” the guy says. “Hey, Teemu, isn’t it?”

Teuvo can feel a faint sense of alarm, as if he was hearing sirens from far away, but he doesn’t quite know why. “Teuvo, actually,” he laughs awkwardly.

“Sorry. I swear I heard someone say your name was Teemu.” He quirks a smile. “I’m Sebastian.”

_ Oh, him.  _ Sebastian Aho, boy wonder from Kärpät, future teammate on the Hurricanes.

“I know.” Teuvo pauses. “Glad to be teammates with you,” he says, and means it. Hey, he caught the highlights of the 2016 WJC. He knows the kid has good hands and an even better eye for space.

This tournament isn’t meant to be much more than a showcase, Teuvo knows, but he figures the Hurricanes will want to pair the two Finnish players together. Now’s a good time to figure out if they have any chemistry, and hopefully, they can win a shiny medal to frame on the wall before the real work begins.

 

* * *

 

Finland’s performance in the World Cup of Hockey can be summed up as thoroughly disastrous; they fail to win a single group stage game.

His first season as a Hurricane doesn’t start out much better. They lose, win, lose some more.

At least he and Sebastian get along well. They share an apartment for the first few weeks. Which means Teuvo spends a  _ lot _ of time with Sebastian - making breakfast together, Sebastian’s hair softly curling over his nape, or playing video games, during which Teuvo discovers that Sebastian is fiercely competitive. They get along well at the beginning because they’re both Finnish, but after a while they genuinely do become friends, and Teuvo thinks he could get used to having Sebastian by his side all the time.

 

* * *

 

“I’m going to take a bath,” Sebastian had said, hours ago, so it was totally natural that Teuvo thought he was done, and that it would be okay to barge into the bathroom to grab a new tube of toothpaste.

Apparently not.

The shower curtain is drawn open and Sebastian jerks up like he’s been shot as soon as the door clicks, and Teuvo stares.

It seems like Teuvo blinks once, and Sebastian’s body goes back to normal. But he knows what he saw: dark, downy fur, webbed fingers, ends curved in black claws.

“Uh,” Teuvo stammers, at the same time Sebastian blurts out, “I’m a selkie.”

“You - “ Teuvo is speechless. This is  _ deja vu _ . He’s definitely going crazy.

And then the gears click into place, the fog in his mind clears, the lightbulb turns on; every metaphor for having an epiphany happens all at once.

“I met you at the lake,” Teuvo says, slowly, trying to conceal how badly he’s shaken up.

A smirk spreads across Sebastian’s face, comically slow. “Yeah,” he says, noncommittally, as if he didn’t just mindfuck Teuvo to the moon and back.

“I wanted to see how long it would take you to figure it out,” Sebastian laughs.

Despite his shock, Teuvo can’t help but notice the planes of Sebastian’s muscles, the broad sweep of his chest, bathwater beading along his collarbones; even though right now, in this moment, he should probably not be thinking about that, because  _ what the fuck it’s the selkie he met as a kid _ .

Suddenly, Sebastian’s expression gets an extra edge to it, and he says, “I felt that.”

“Huh?” Teuvo manages to say.

Water sloshes onto the floor as Sebastian stands up and steps out of the tub, extremely naked and not making any effort to cover anything. Teuvo could probably just die right now from being overwhelmed.

“I felt you,” Sebastian says, “Wanting.” He steps forward slowly, until he’s a breath away, and Teuvo is really, really, fighting the urge to just flee the room.

“What are you doing?” Teuvo asks, mouth suddenly dry, and Sebastian moves even closer, his body a solid line of warmth against Teuvo’s chest.

“You know, selkies are very good at sensing loneliness,” Sebastian murmurs, voice pitched low, damp fingers tracing Teuvo’s jaw, thumb pressing against the shape of Teuvo’s lips. “I can help you with that.”

Immediate embarrassment rises in Teuvo’s throat, the evidence blooming across his cheeks, and something traitorous in his gut twists excitedly at the suggestion. “I don’t -” he whispers, voice shaking, “I’m not  _ lonely, _ I just - I mean -”

Sebastian gets him to shut up by pressing in for a kiss, surprisingly gentle and chaste, but the tension in the room doesn’t dissipate, only zings into focus, like a rubber band snapped tight.

Teuvo could, if he wanted -  _ I can help you, _ he’d said - Teuvo’s head feels like it’s spinning, but he still manages to push weakly at Sebastian’s chest, mumbling, “I don’t think this is a good idea.”

Sebastian backs up then, gives him a long look, then shrugs. “Okay,” he says, “But if you ever want to...”

“I, uh, thanks, just need - toothpaste,” Teuvo stammers lamely, pointing vaguely at the cabinet. “I’ll come back later,” he says, and does actually flee this time.

 

* * *

 

 

"So I stayed up late reading about selkies," Teuvo says at breakfast the next morning, and Sebastian immediately snorts.

"Most of that stuff on Google is wrong,” he replies, “But tell me what you saw.”

“A lot of locked trunks in attics, and crying into the sea,” Teuvo begins. “Sad stories.”

“Old stories. Most of us know better.”

“So you’re not secretly trapped on land, forced to marry someone and doomed forever to play hockey until you get your skin back, got it.”

Sebastian laughs. “Nope. I’m here on land as a hockey player because I want to be.”

"Can you transform without your pelt?" Teuvo asks.

“No, what I was last night is basically the limit. To switch fully I’d need to have it with me.”

"It's not here, right?" Teuvo eyes the fluffy throw blanket they bought last week for the couch. Even though it looks nothing like real fur, he doesn't know what kind of weird enchantments and powers the selkie have.

Sebastian laughs again. “No, stupid.”

Teuvo hums. "Do you have to be around water a lot?"

"I like a good bath every now and then, as you saw.” Sebastian shrugs.  “Pools are OK too. And I think - technically, ice is water, right? I think it’s like a loophole or something."

Strange, Teuvo thinks, but it seems exactly like the kind of vague, esoteric reasoning fairies use, if any of the old tales he heard as a child were anything to go by.

A memory flashes through his mind, then, the words “I felt you, wanting,” and Teuvo can’t quite bring himself to ask about that.

“Do the Hurricanes know?” he asks instead.

“No.” Sebastian says. “Having selkie blood doesn’t magically make me a better hockey player. I don’t have super strength or anything. So it’s not something they need to know.” He raises his eyebrows at Teuvo.

Teuvo considers him for a moment, his spoonful of granola hovering above the bowl. “Okay,” he says finally.

“Okay?”

“I mean.” Teuvo gestures at him. “Like, okay, I’m cool with you being a guy that turns into a seal. Okay, I believe you, even though like ninety-nine percent of other people would think you’re crazy. And would definitely think I’m crazy.”

“Thanks.” Sebastian smiles wryly.

There’s a lull in the conversation, and Teuvo debates whether or not he should ask what he really wants to know. It seems like Sebastian is waiting for it, though, because his gaze is patient. Finally, Teuvo clears his throat.

"So you just help out, what did you call it? Lonely people?" he says, going for casual, and really hoping he pulls it off. 

"I mean, it's just something I can sense, whenever people want to, you know, and it's - it doesn't mean anything, it's just fooling around," Sebastian shrugs, and Teuvo's blood chills in his veins. 

The words roll around in his mind long after they’ve put their breakfast dishes in the sink, follows him to RCI as he hops on the stationary bike.  _ It doesn’t mean anything _ . Just fooling around has never been Teuvo's style.  He doesn't just think about - physical affection. More often than not he thinks about how Sebastian laughs at his jokes, the way he snaps his gum, how he looks for Teuvo on the ice after a game; Teuvo tries to stop thinking and fails, miserably.

 

* * *

 

 

A heavy weight settles across his shoulders at the end of morning practice one day, and Teuvo turns to see the owner of the arm slung across him: Joakim, a wide grin plastered on his face.

“Let’s get lunch,” Joakim says, “Me, you, Fishy, Rasky.”

“Sure, I’ll sit with you, so it looks like you have friends,” Teuvo jokes, easy.

“It’s Rasky’s idea, actually,” Joakim laughs. “He wants to get sandwiches.”

Not like Teuvo really has plans anyways. “Okay,” he agrees, and gets a facewash in return.

“We leave at noon. Don’t be late!” Joakim yells, heading towards the lockers.

Teuvo shows up at 12:02, just to be contrary. 

 

* * *

 

The deli is tucked away on the far side of the city, in a little strip mall away from the bustle of downtown.

“Hi, what can I get for you today?” the girl behind the counter asks. KAITLIN is stamped on her name tag in bright Hurricane red letters, but like a lot of people around Raleigh, she doesn’t show any signs of recognition. Not that Teuvo minds; he likes a degree of anonymity.

The menu is fairly extensive, but Teuvo settles quickly. “Can I have the turkey club with bacon?” he asks. “And I’ll pay for him, too,” gesturing behind him to where Sebastian is standing.

She nods. “What will you have, sir?”

“Uhh,” Sebastian says, and Teuvo elbows him.

“Hurry up, just pick something.”

“But they all look good.”

“Get the salmon one, you like salmon.”

“I had salmon for lunch yesterday, though.”

“But that wasn’t in a sandwich, this is different.”

“Is it really?”

“Whatever, so just close your eyes and point, you’re holding up the whole line.”

They’re speaking in Finnish, of course, and the girl at the counter looks increasingly confused.

“Vegan chicken salad sandwich,” Sebastian says to the cashier in English, and Teuvo makes a face that he hopes looks disgusted.

“Out of all the options,  _ that’s _ the one you pick?” Teuvo asks as he hands over his card.

Sebastian rolls his eyes. “I’m being healthy and following the trainer’s diet, Mr. I’ll Have A Bacon Sandwich.”

“It’s  _ vegan chicken _ , it’s not even real meat,” Teuvo scoffs. “Also, my sandwich has turkey and avocados and lettuce and other healthy stuff, not just bacon.”

“I’m just looking out for you,” Sebastian says, and reaches out absently to pat Teuvo’s midsection. “Don’t want you to get out of shape this early in the season.”

Teuvo does his best to look annoyed, but finds his mouth curling into a fond smile anyways.

He turns around, and sees Victor, who has obviously been watching them.

“Huh,” Victor says.

He feels Victor’s eyes on him, heavy, as he grabs napkins at the counter, as Sebastian sidles up next to him and pretends to squeeze a packet of mayo in his direction.

Lunch conversation is easy. Finland and Sweden have a huge national rivalry, but here in Carolina, Teuvo has found the Swedes to be the most welcoming and friendly. Nordic solidarity, or something. It’s a mix of some hockey and video game talk, and Teuvo, not for the first time, laughs harder than he should at Sebastian getting worked up over some Call of Duty debate.

“I’m going to the bathroom,” Sebastian says at some point, and stands up. Teuvo just catches the way Victor and Joakim glance at each other.

“Okay, what?” Teuvo says, as soon as Sebastian is out of earshot.

Victor’s silent for a while, chewing on his sandwich. “You know Lindy and Skinny, how they act around each other is one way, but you can tell they really like each other?”

“Uh, I guess?” Teuvo has noticed something like that, what with all the fake wrestling and chirping in practice. They don’t make it very subtle.

“Don’t be like them.” Victor’s stare at him is pointed. “If you feel something, just say it to him.”

Joakim nods, solemn. “One pair like that is enough.”

Teuvo flushes, feeling incredibly awkward and very much like he’s being lectured. “Thanks,  _ dads _ ,” he says. “But there’s nothing between us.”

“You  _ really _ think so?” Victor’s eyebrows are centimeters away from his hairline. He’s completely incredulous. It might be the most emotion Teuvo’s ever seen on his face.

“Nothing,” Teuvo says firmly. Joakim starts to say something, but Victor jabs an elbow into his side; Sebastian is making his way back towards them.

The chair grates against the tile as Sebastian sits back down. “What did I miss?” he asks. 

“Nothing,” Teuvo says, echoing his response to Victor just seconds ago, but he can still feel the heat in the tips of his ears.

 

* * *

 

The thing is -

The thing is.

Teuvo likes Sebastian, a lot. And he’d be lying if he said he didn’t think Sebastian maybe liked him, too. But Sebastian has made it clear that any relationship would be one dimensional, and Teuvo can only see  _ that _ ending up as a mess.

Teuvo had tried, once, to make his feelings more obvious, looked up a chicken française recipe and concentrated very, very hard on not burning anything, and when he was satisfied that it tasted decent, had invited Sebastian over for dinner.

Sebastian had laughed, corners of his eyes crinkling, and leaned in close, said suggestively, “Thanks for the food, let me repay you.”

Teuvo, of course, tried to turn it into a joke. “I was thinking about quitting hockey and becoming a chef,” he’d deadpanned. “I just needed to make sure I didn’t poison a real customer first.”

And Sebastian had let it go, and Teuvo had felt a spike of frustration rear up in his chest, the same one that’d been inside him since he met Sebastian over ten years as a child, that he was the one who stupidly wanted more than Sebastian was willing to give.

 

* * *

 

Sebastian lounges on Teuvo’s couch like he owns the place, which he doesn’t, since he moved out after the first couple months. He’s watching yet another rerun of  _ Friends _ \- Phoebe says something to Rachel and the crowd on the background track finds it hilarious, laughter bubbling from the speakers.

Teuvo watches him watching the show and considers, briefly, what it might be like to walk up to him and swing a leg over his lap, press him into the couch cushions and kiss until they’re both breathless.

“I can feel when you want me, idiot,” Sebastian calls out without looking up from his phone, and Teuvo’s face inevitably heats up.

“I wasn’t -”

“You were.”

“How do you know it was you?” Teuvo mumbles, though his voice sounds weak even to his own ears. 

Sebastian’s eyes finally flicker up. “Cause I’m irresistible, obviously,” he smirks, and waggles his eyebrows a bit, and  _ something _ must change in Teuvo’s expression, because his gaze turns serious.

“...it was a guess,” Sebastian says softly, eyes calculating as he watches Teuvo’s reaction. “Are you sure you don’t want - it doesn’t have to mean anything.”

That phrase again, Teuvo thinks, disheartened.

“No,” Teuvo snaps, embarrassed that he gave himself away so easily. “I don’t want to be some kind of pity hookup.” There, he said it.

“It wouldn’t be -” Sebastian stops, frustrated, and Teuvo turns away.

“It’s fine. Whatever,” he says, and leaves without looking back.

 

* * *

 

Teuvo’s not fine.

Something changes after that; Sebastian tiptoes around him. They’re still cordial, but the easy friendship they had is clearly strained, and each time Victor or Joakim or Eddie comes up to him with that  _ look _ on their faces, Teuvo’s terse, doesn’t want to talk about it.

It continues that way for the rest of the season, and - they don’t spend nearly the same amount of time together as they used to, and whenever they do, Sebastian is so careful not to push him, and Teuvo can’t help but be a little bit sullen.

The Hurricanes don’t make the playoffs, but it’s not like they had much hope of catching up after March. They clean out their lockers, and Victor passes by, pats him on the shoulder, and says, “It gets easier, ending the season early, after the second year,” and it’s probably one of the saddest things Teuvo’s ever heard.

He sticks around Raleigh for a couple more days before he books a flight home. Sebastian stops by the day before Teuvo is supposed to leave, suitcase in hand; he’s even more eager to leave the season behind, apparently.

“So,” Sebastian says, stiff, “See you at Worlds, then.”

Teuvo smiles ruefully. “Probably not, I have to do contract stuff this summer.”

“Oh.” Sebastian frowns. “Then - maybe something later in the summer?”

Teuvo just shrugs, and something inside Sebastian seems to snap.

“What did I fucking do, Teukka,” he begins, and Teuvo’s tired of dancing around it.

"I want you," he blurts out, ignoring how his throat tightens. "Not the way you do - I mean, I don’t just want to hook up," he says, and Sebastian has gone dangerously, ominously still. 

"I want you, all the time, even when we’re - I don’t know, is this a fight?" Teuvo continues, barging on, "And you don't -" 

"I know," Sebastian murmurs, so low Teuvo almost doesn't hear him. "Me too. I was uh, I didn't know how to tell you."

A spark of hope flickers in Teuvo’s chest; his breath quickens. “Really?”

Sebastian extends his hand, slow, and Teuvo takes it in his own, careful.

“It’s just, I’ve never felt like this. I’ve never had serious feelings for anyone before, and I think I am serious, about you, I mean,” Sebastian says, the words coming out in a rush, and Teuvo can feel the edges of a smile tugging at his lips.

“I guess I was caught up in like, old selkie stories of becoming lovers by sleeping with the person, or whatever.”

"A lot of selkie stories have sad endings," Teuvo says, "but it doesn't have to be like that for us."

“I told you all that stuff on Google was wrong, anyway,” Sebastian scoffs, and Teuvo can’t help but laugh.

Sebastian pulls him in close; all the months before collide into a single moment as they meet. Teuvo kisses him back, hungry, trying to show just how much he’s wanted this.

They break apart after what feels like hours, breathing heavy. “I think I’m gonna cancel my flight. Let’s go back home together,” Sebastian says, and Teuvo kisses him in agreement.

 

* * *

 

On the shores of Lake Saimaa, there stands a cottage, the wood panelling a little faded, the grass a little overgrown, but quaint nonetheless.

“Go ahead,” Sebastian says throwing the car in park. “I have to get something out of the trunk.”

Teuvo hasn’t been inside in many years, but the memories trickle back as he steps onto the property. His rock collection is still there, sitting on a shelf. He wanders around for a bit, poking his head into various bedrooms, until he hears a shout from the front. “Teuvo!” 

The lake is as he remembers it too, mostly. The dock seems fine besides for a couple suspect planks. The little rowboat is still moored at the end, red paint dingy and distinctly duller than in his memories.

Sebastian’s standing at the end of the dock, shirtless, sun painting his skin golden. There’s a dappled grey pelt draped over his arm.

“Ready?” Sebastian asks, and Teuvo nods.

He blinks, and Sebastian the human is replaced by Sebastian the seal.

That’s probably going to take some getting used to, Teuvo thinks.

Sebastian slips into the water, and Teuvo watches him swim out ten meters effortlessly.

“Are you coming?” Sebastian the human is the one who breaches the water.

“I can’t swim as fast as you,” Teuvo calls out, and even from far away he can see Sebastian smirking.

“I’ll wait for you,” is Sebastian’s response, and Teuvo thinks, we were waiting for each other the whole time.

“Okay,” Teuvo says, and jumps into the water.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. there is actually an endangered seal species that lives in lake saimaa. [they're very round and very cute](https://wwf.fi/mediabank/9724_flex.image)  
> 2\. apparently i have a lot of feelings about sepe and teuvo in 2016-2017  
> 3\. title is by the song 'same sea' by lights


End file.
